


Last Dance

by Hittinmiss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame spoilers, Drabble, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, endgame spoilers, tbh this has been on my mind kinda since I finished the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: Endgame ending spoilers---





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Me, before watching endgame: the movie has been out for like a day how are there already fics up?????  
> Me, right after watching it: oh my god I have to write???

...

A knock at her door shook her from her stupor. She slowly stood up, walking to the front door and taking a deep breath.

It had been a hard week. Steve had just gone into the ocean, dead. And there was still the war going on but she was given some leave to recover from the last mission they were on, though she knew she would be back in the field soon. To take down the remaining forces of Hydra.

She opened the door and her heart caught in her throat. There wasn't any way this was real.

“Peggy.”

“ _Steve_?”

“I hope I'm not too late for that dance.” He replied, shy smile on his face.

She stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around Steve tightly.

“How are you here? You were just killed?”

“It's… a long story.”

“I believe you have plenty of time to share it.” She grinned. “Now that you’re back, we can-”

“I'm sorry Peggy.” He said as he stepped back, taking Peggy’s hands in his own, her smile faltering.

_No, he's finally here. He can't leave._

“I… I just came back for our dance. And then we need to move on.”

“Steve…”

“ _Please_.”

She swallowed her tears back and smiled. She knew there would be no changing Steve’s mind once it was made up.

“Then allow me to go find you some appropriate attire. You can't be going there wearing some strange armour that looks like Stark’s doing. You’d stand out far too much.”

He chuckled. “You wouldn't be entirely wrong.”

It was silent as the two just stood in each others presence, knowing their time together was almost over.

“I missed you Peggy.”

“I’ll miss you Steve.”

///

The two arrived at the hall at eight thirty, music playing loudly from the live band, people dancing, having fun already. It reminded Steve so much of that vision Wanda had given him, but yet so different. Where that vision had left him with many conflicting feelings, he only felt one now.

Closure.

“Peggy, would you do me the honour of this dance?” He asked, hand out politely as he stood, back to the dancing people.

“I would love to Steve.”

And as he pulled her to the dance floor, dancing together with her like he had promised to eighty years ago, he finally felt as if he could let it go.

///

The two walked outside into the cool night air, feet sore from dancing for hours on end, neither wanted to say goodbye, though he knew he had to.

“This is it.” He spoke up, Peggy coming out of her thoughts.

“This is it.” She confirmed.

“Thank you... for this dance.”

“Thank you for coming back for it.”

“I couldn't miss our date.” He smiled wetly before he pulled her close, breath rattling. “Even if I'm… eighty years late for it.”

Steve moved his head from her shoulder before he pressed a light kiss to her lips, which she reciprocated.

“Move on Peggy. From me. Have a family of your own that you love.” He whispered as he pulled away from her.

“You should do that too Steve.”

“I think the first thing on my agenda is finally passing my Shield on. Then I can finally settle down.”

“I know you’ll choose the best candidate.” She nodded. She knew that Steve would pick the best person to become the new Captain America.

From what she gathered, Steve deserved to get some rest.

“So… you're going back -forward?- now?”

“Yeah… I have one last stop before I go back to my time. I have to give a friend of mine an idea.”

“Well, whatever idea that is, I hope it turns out well for you, or them.”

“I hope so too.”

He clicked a button and the time travel suit formed around his body. He gave Peggy a nod before he turned and walked slightly further away to make sure she didn't get caught up in it.

“Steve, if I may be so crude.” Peggy interjected, holding a finger up, making him turn to face her once again. “That suit of yours does a good job for your ass.”

Steve burst out laughing at the comment. “I think Tony designed it that way. It _is_ America’s ass.”

Peggy laughed as well before she calmed herself, wiping her eyes dry before standing tall, proud.

“Farewell, Captain Rogers.”

“Goodbye, Agent Carter.”

And he vanished in a flash of light.

…

...

…

…

...

“And now!” Bruce called, the machine glowing before Steve appeared standing on it. He took off the time travel suit before he stepped off the platform. Home.

“Welcome back Buddy.” Sam nodded. Bucky walked over and put his arms around his friend again.

“I thought you were gonna stay in the past.” He admitted.

“Couldn't keep all the stupid to myself.” Steve joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow,,,, endgame huh? (God this fic is terrible)
> 
> My general outlook on endgame is as a whole the movie is good but there are defo problems
> 
> Storywise the Tony and the Steve story lines make sense and do feel satisfying BUT  
> Character wise felt like a bit of a gut punch. 
> 
> All in all I think my fics are just gonna be in au, and to quote Nick Fury, "I recognise that the council has made a decision but given it's a stupid-ass decision, I have elected to ignore it."
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @hitinmiss and send me requests [here](https://forms.gle/LJvVmKjTmZswBB4n7)
> 
> Yeet


End file.
